


The Idea

by Enx2103



Category: Life with Derek, The Crown (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Break Up, Whiskey - Freeform, box - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enx2103/pseuds/Enx2103
Summary: "Is it going to be one of those nesting egg situations?" she asked before moving on to open the second box.Derek X Casey; Inspired by The Crown season 2.





	The Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own LwD or The Crown which inspired the snip  
> AN: Please note: This is a repost of my story "A Snap Shot" Ch. 322 on Fanfiction.net

 

 **  
** After regaining enough strength to move, Derek reached over to his bedside table. He pulled open the top drawer and found the box he was looking for. He closed his eyes for just a second and took a deep breath before turning towards Casey again. She looked beautiful in the "just been fucked" kind of way that only she could pull off. Her hair was a wild mess, her cheeks still flushed with exhaustion. She was truly breathtaking.

He handed her the small box with a black bow on it. "Open it," was all he said.

Casey took the box but eyed him for a second. It could very well be a Derek prank. Or maybe not? Regardless of its contents, she dug into the box like a child on Christmas. Inside she found a smaller box. She frowned, maybe it was another one of his pranks. "Is it going to be one of those nesting egg situations?" she asked before moving on to open the second box.

"Maybe," he shrugged, reaching over to get his drink and make himself comfortable for the big reveal.

She smiled, enjoying the surprise and continued. Inside the second box, there was a third. She pouted but went on. Inside the third box, was a velvet box; very clearly a jewelry box. Even in the darkness of his bedroom, he saw her flush. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She looked up at him, mouth open in shock. "Der," she started, hesitant to open it.

"You gonna open it or…" he teased, a grin playing on his swollen lips. She had done on a number on his tonight.

Slowly and delicately she opened it, knowing the possibility of what could lay inside. It was a diamond ring of course. Beautiful and perfect, just for her.

She looked up at him again. Eyes questioning him.

"Marry me, Princess," He said, because he wasn't asking, it wasn't a question. He knew what she wanted. They had fought over it the last time he had seen her. She cried and damned him to all seven circles of hell. He was sure he'd never see her again. But, on the off chance that he did, he went out and brought her a ring.

Clearly, the proposal wasn't a surprise. And no it wasn't the romantic gesture she probably deserved. But it was him and it was real, and that was all he could offer.

She didn't reply for a minute "I thought you hated the idea of marriage," she argued, clearly amused they were even having the conversation, let alone the fact that she held a ring in her hand. A ring, from Derek...the guy who swore he would never be able to give her what she wanted.

"I do," he replied easily. It was true. He didn't believe in marriage. His parent's marriage fell apart. Her own parents going through the same thing. And George and Nora...who knew if their marriage would survive _this._

He reached out and brushed a finger along her cheek. "But I hated the idea of losing you even more," he said softly. Because he loved her. He truly did. He had had many women in his past. He tried to forget her. He tried to replace her. But no one ever came close. He'd spent his life chasing a high he would never match. What was the point of that?

She smiled, climbing into his lap, the ring still in hand. "You know, this was supposed to be break up sex," she admitted, taking his drink into her free hand. She took a small sip and savored the amber liquor smooth on her tongue. He loved whiskey and she loved what it did to him.

"I figured," he sighed, his hand cupping her waist, pressing her to him.

"You sure you want to do this?" she questioned, eyeing him. "I'm not dragging you to the altar you know." she placed the drink back onto the table and examined the ring in question. It was beautiful and she would gladly wear it, under one condition.

"No, your not. But you're walking down an altar. With or without me, right?"

"That's the plan," she confirmed. She was meant to be a wife, among other things.

"Well then 'with me' sounds a lot better to me," he replied, pressing a kiss to her lips gently.

"I wonder if it'll kill our parents," she spoke softly, getting a faraway look in her eyes.

He hitched an eyebrow "So, is that a yes?" he asked, taking the ring out her hand, she hadn't even taken it out the box yet; it didn't look good form where he was standing- or sitting.

She looked at him for a moment, and he couldn't read her. "It's always been a yes," she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He nodded with a smile, slipping the ring onto her finger. "It suits you" he added. Because it did.

He never thought he'd end up there. But somehow he did. And although he may not have wanted a wedding, she was happy, and because of that, so was he.

Casey giggled into his neck and suddenly he was well aware that they weren't going to get much sleep.

 


End file.
